


La nostra stella

by AryaDream



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaDream/pseuds/AryaDream
Summary: In cielo ci sono miliardi e miliardi di stelle, molti di noi non ci accorgiamo di loro e siamo del tutto indifferenti, ma una stella può aiutare due innamorati.





	La nostra stella

Se provi a guardare il cielo di notte, ti accorgi che la nostra stella è sempre li per noi.  
Siamo lontani, ma tu sei sempre al mio fianco e questo mi fa stare bene.  
Ricordo ancora il nostro primo incontro.  
Ero sotto un bellissimo cielo stellato, mentre rivolgevo loro una preghiera di poter udire la voce di colui che invadeva i miei sogni.  
Ti odiavo in qualche modo perché sapevo che non sarei riuscita mai più a dimenticare il tuo viso.  
Nel mio sogno riuscivo solo a vederti e quando mi avvicinavo di colpo sparivi, ed ecco perché quella sera ho pregato le stelle di poter ascoltare la tua voce.  
Quando credevo che la mia richiesta, non potesse essere esaudita, una stella cominciò a brillare più intensamente e capii che avrei potuto dare a lei il mio messaggio.  
Ricordi le mie parole?  
-Guarda le stelle in cielo e ti accorgerai che una è li per noi pronta a raggiungerti per dichiararti il mio amore.-  
Non sapevo se il mio messaggio ti fosse arrivato, ma poco dopo la sentii forte: la tua voce e il mio cuore prese a battere fortissimo.  
-Vorrei correre da te per abbracciarti, stringerti forte tra le mie braccia, per non lasciarti più.  
Siamo lontani, ma ogni volta che guarderò la nostra stella, saprò che le mie parole ti raggiungeranno.-  
E ogni volta riuscivi con le tue parole, riuscivi a farmi toccare il cielo con un dito e il mio cuore riusciva a raggiungerti.  
Ogni notte alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo e vedo la nostra stella brillare sempre più intensamente pronta ad ascoltare le nostre parole d'amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Autrice:  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Harriet Strimell per avermi suggerito il Prompt dei due innamorati che comunicano tramite una stella.  
> Non sono molto soddisfatta, ma spero che almeno sono riuscita a seguire bene il Prompt che mi è stato suggerito.  
> Per chi mi segue sa benissimo che Pandora e Rhadamanthys per me sono molto importanti


End file.
